You'll Be Waiting
by aplaceinthestars
Summary: I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long...


Disclaimer :: I still don't own Trigun, DAMMIT. The song is Kimi ga matteiru kara by Gackt (yumm).  
  
A/N :: Aaah I've been dying to do this fic! Since I *FINALLY* finished my last Trigun fic...here it is ^^ heehee. It's shounen-ai (Legato's POV), and if that offends you...you have no idea what you're missing O_O (pah hah hah)!  
  
And also...It's my general rule that you should be able to take all the lyrics out of a songfic and it can still hold together—and I'm fairly sure this one can—however I would recommend you listen to the song if you haven't heard it! It's very powerful...and very sad T___T I can IM or email you an mp3 if you can't find it elsewhere, just tell me in the reviews you want it.  
  
I guess that's all for my little ramble-y bit ^^;; Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - ---  
  
I want you to know that I saw it.  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: tameiki majiri no kaze no naka, boku ni miseta (In the wind shot through with sighs, I saw it)  
  
kimi no namida no riyuu wa wakaranai (I didn't know the reason for your tears) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
I watched you die. You probably knew it anyway, after all you weren't the type I could let out of my sight but for so long.  
  
Nevertheless, it's important to me to tell you again. I saw what you did. You were dedicated to the future our master sought. You were dedicated in everything you did.  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: ima mo fusagaretsuzukeru kokoro no itami o (Even now, the pain that stops up my heart)  
  
dare ga kowaseru no darou (Perhaps someone will break it down) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
I could be perfectly delusional, and perhaps there are worse things to be, but I think you were dedicated to me as well. I chose you because of that relentless passion, and I lost you to it...  
  
But loss is a rather subjective term, and I haven't lost you for long.  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: iki o koroshita mama utsumuite nakanai de (With held breath, don't hang your head and cry)  
  
itsudatte... (Someday...)  
  
sou sa deaeru kara (Yes, we'll meet again) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
I'm coming, love.  
  
Are you waiting for me?  
  
My...my Eden...  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: sekaijuu no daremo ga wakaranakutemo ii sa... (Even if no one else in the world understands...)  
  
kimi ga matteiru nara (If you'll be waiting) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
This is a world of filth. There is nothing for me here. You have been blessed with such an honorable escape.  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: ima mo kawaranai kimi o miteru (I see you unchanged even now)  
  
kono mama... (Just like then...) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
You followed me for so long while I followed our great master.  
  
Now...I will follow you. I will follow you as an equal. Our deeds of this world are irrelevant, as they've always been.  
  
We will be together in our Eden.  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: sashidashita ude ni nokoru kako no kizuato wa (The scars of the past that remain on your open arms)  
  
yurusareta kimi ga seotta tsumi no akashi (Are the proof of the crimes you innocently bear) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
Did we do wrong in this life? Did we only follow fate? What was it like?  
  
I'll be there soon. Soon, I'll know what you felt. I'll see the end looming while I see the rage boiling in the eyes of a self-proclaimed pacifist.  
  
...As I see now...  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: kasuka ni hohoemu kuchimoto ga itooshiku hakanakute (Your mouth curving into a faint smile, it's lovely and brief)  
  
dare ni mo kimi o watasanai (I won't hand that over to anyone) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
Have you any regrets? You played such a lovely song before you left me. A song of death and loss set to a perversely upbeat melody.  
  
I can see you smile at me in the back of my mind. This—this is what we've been waiting for, isn't it?  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: itsuka kimi ga umare kawareta toshita naraba (If perhaps someday you are reborn again)  
  
ano hi no you ni... (Just like that day...)  
  
kitto deaeru kara (We'll surely meet again) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
Any second now. Any second now he will snap. He will break under the pressure. He calls himself a peaceful man, when he is in truth no more than a coward. All it takes is one threat to his friends and he weakens...more and more, spiraling downward...  
  
With this last action, I will join you.  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: hitorikiri de furueru yoru ni nattemo ii sa... (Even if I'm trembling all alone in the night...)  
  
boku wa matteiru kara (I'll be waiting)  
  
ima wa ano hi no kimi no sugata ga mienai (Now I can't see you like you were that day) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
His finger tenses on the trigger. They've started closing in on his human companions.  
  
I don't appreciate this. He is keeping me waiting. I apologize.  
  
I'll be there soon, I swear...  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: me o tojite sono hohoemi ni fureta (I closed my eyes and touched that smile) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
Play a song for my arrival, will you? He won't hold out much longer. He can't. Vash the Stampede is a coward like no other—as you know, my loyal Eleventh Gun.  
  
There—now it's starting to show. He wants me to die.  
  
Good.  
  
I'm so close to you now...  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: tatoe futari ga donna ni tooku nattemo ii sa... (No matter how far apart we may become...) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
I can hear the soft clicking sounds the weapon makes. It seems funny now that some people would be driven to madness by such an indication of impending death.  
  
But I have no fears.  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: boku wa matteiru kara (I'll be waiting) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
He is about to pull the trigger, I can feel it.  
  
Why won't he just pull the trigger? The humans, they've turned him into this weakling...  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: itsumo soba ni iru to shinjiteiru (I'll believe that you're always by my side) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
There. They've started beating his friends around a little—that should help things along.  
  
I can tell it makes him crazy when I smile like I do. What about you? Does my smile drive you mad...?  
  
My own death, indirectly, makes me smile. I don't feel that I am about to be killed.  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: kimi dake o... (Just you...) ::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
I feel I am about to be freed...  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: sekaijuu no daremo ga wakaranakutemo ii sa... (Even if no one else in the world understands...) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
[[bang!]]  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: kimi ga matteiru nara (If you'll be waiting) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
Midvalley...I'll be angry if you're not there when I arrive...  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
::: ima mo kawaranai kimi o miteru (I see you unchanged even now)  
  
kono mama... (Just like then...) :::  
  
--- - - - - - - - ---  
  
I hope you've been waiting for me... 


End file.
